myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
LightningClan/Roleplay
Sandstar poked his head out of his den. He had only been leader for a few sunrises, and he was quite young. He was worried that some of the Clan didn't yet trust him. --- Wisppaw ranked moss out of the ground, letting out a groan. Her stupid mentor made her and her siblings do this for taking fresh-kill too early. Beside her, Talonpaw dug her claws into the moss, while a little ways away, Creekpaw shook it to get water out. ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm (Am I allowed to god-mod? -Wing) The apprentices bring in fresh moss for Suntail and me. I note with satisfaction that it's carefully aired and dry. "Thank you," I meow to them. "While you're here, would you like me to tell you a story?" ~Wingflight (god-mod? never heard of it) Wisppaw yawned. "Nope!" she meowed and marched tail high out of the den. Talonpaw glanced after her sister. "I, uh, gotta go, um, training, yeah, training. See you later!" she pushed her way out of the den, leaving only Creekpaw remaining. "Okay," he mewed and sat down lightly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm (god-modding is controlling other people's characters to speed things up. -Wing) "Alright," I mew. "I'll tell you a story about Metallion. "In a distant land, there are five groups of cats that call themselves Clans, but their culture is much different. They are called SilverClan, GoldClan, CopperClan, IronClan, and BronzeClan. They live in underground tunnels and caves, all intertwined and connected. Their Moonstone is not a stone, but a magnificent column of five metals twisted and bound together—just like the Clans. "Cats had names of minerals and gems, like Jade and Amethyst. But when a leader gained their nine lives, they took on the name of their Clan: Silver or Gold, Iron or Bronze, or Copper. Their fur, claws, and teeth became the metal they represented and they seemed immortal. "But they were not. A vicious beast destroyed them forever, and only three escaped, all from SilverClan. These cats were Silver, her mate Mercury, and their kit Titanium. "It is said that that they joined LightningClan, but no one can say for sure." (This actually did happen in a different roleplay on a different site with, coincidentally, a LightningClan. -Wing) I have finished my story now and tuck my paws under me. "Now, Creekpaw, you should return to your duties. See you later, and thank you for the bedding." "Good-bye and thank you, Creekpaw," Suntail purrs. –★Wingflight★ (I think it'd be better to not. I'm following the rp rules of another wiki I'm on. In fact, I really should ask to add some. I'll do that now) Creekpaw nodded farewell to Suntail and Rainstorm, and ducked out of the Elders den. He had never heard that story before, and his pelt prickled at the thought that those three cats might have been in LightningClan. That would be cool if I was related to them he thought to himself. ~Patchfeather~ 23:11, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sageleaf (we should really get the same rules because I'm following the ones of a different site as well. -Wing) (Wait, how will our charries interact if there's no god-modding? -Wing) I've just finished treating a thorn in Wildfur's paw and I'm sorting herbs. Looking through the leaves, roots, and flowers, I notice an absence of borage. Leaving the camp, I go to find some. –★Wingflight★ 23:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (Here's a link to the rp on the wiki I go on http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/RockClan/Roleplay) ~Patchfeather~ 23:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (The RP site I go to isn't wiki. It's this . I'm going to make another cat, I don't have enough to do. Could they be mates with Creekpaw later on? ) –★Wingflight★ (Alright. And it depends on her personality, so maybe) Talonpaw, who was hiding under a bush came pounding out when she saw Creekpaw. To be honest, she lied to the Elders about training, she just thought she was 'too old' for kit tales, but didn't want to offend them. So she waited for hr brother. "Why did you listen to kit tales, Creekpaw?" she questioned, bluntly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw (btw do you like my new siggy? -Wing) I'm padding back to camp from battle training. My paws are sore and my muscles ache. All I want is to eat something when I hear bickering. Following the sound, I discover the source: Talonpaw and Creekpaw. They seem to be arguing about the elders' stories. "What's going on?" I ask, swishing my tail. –★Wingflight★ (oh! I was going to mention something about it but forgot... whoops... but it's awesome!) Talonpaw pointed her tail to Creekpaw. "He was listening to kit tales!" Creekpaw shuffled. He wasn't used to having attention. Most of the Clan seemed to well... frown upon him for his jerkiness, and unable to focus, oh, and not to mention how he sometimes repeated himself, often. "I was just trying to-o be n-ice," he replied quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:19, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff